<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Pets by Seraph_Years</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256324">Perfect Pets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years'>Seraph_Years</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Dogs, Over the Top, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats and Dogs. A rivalry that goes so far back in human civilization that the year falls back to three digits. Having been domesticated in different periods of ancient time yet both being universally loved by many, there is only one more question to ask. A question that would shake the earth to its core when answered by even one person. The edges of different communities go to war over this very question, with neither side making any progress. Yet we all dare ask ourselves…<br/>Which one is better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EV01 – Prologue</p><p>Cats and Dogs. A rivalry that goes so far back in human civilization that the year falls back to three digits. Having been domesticated in different periods of ancient time yet both being universally loved by many, there is only one more question to ask. A question that would shake the earth to its core when answered by even one person. The edges of different communities go to war over this very question, with neither side making any progress. Yet we all dare ask ourselves…</p><p>Which one is better?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>EV02-1 – A Defining Conflict</p><p>Two superheroes, Felis and Canis by name, briefly suspended in midair by their combined adrenaline halting motion. Around them is a devastated battlefield torn apart by their combined actions. Felis, whose real name is not known, possesses the Feline Affinity, giving him powers beyond what normal people can manage. Canis possesses the Canine Affinity, allowing him to match Felis in power. By the time the flow of time is restored, the two supers back up, then rush toward each other, missing their attacks.</p><p>Felis turns around, rushes back towards Canis, then executes a three-hit punch/kick combo before twisting up in the air, carrying Canis with him, then executing a five-hit air combo before carrying himself back to the ground. Felis goes for another attack, but Canis blocks his advance before quickly causing his Affinity to rush over for another attack. Felis counters with his own Affinity rush before barraging him with enough punches for the last one to send him flying through the air.</p><p>[Felis] “There’s something you’re missing--”</p><p>Felis realizes his opponent is fifteen feet away from him so he runs over to where Canis is to talk to him. He already has a wolf mecha ready to attack.</p><p>[Canis] “I’m sorry, what were you saying? I was too body charging my <b>wolf </b>with <b>power!</b>”</p><p>[Felis] “….You really couldn’t come up with anything better?”</p><p>[Canis] “I would like to see you do better!”</p><p>[Felis] “Well, there’s a reason we have nine lives…”</p><p>Felis summons a gigantic tiger mecha and boards it. The two animal robots face each other, locked in combat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EV02-2 – Monumental Destruction</p><p>Both mechas back up and launch missiles at each other. The wolf launches an energy beam from its mouth to counter the missiles, forcing the tiger to hover above it. Felis uses this opportunity to try to land on the wolf and pin it down. However, Canis thinks ahead and rushes to the air alongside Felis. Surprised at this sudden maneuver, Felis dashes towards Canis’ mech and does three claw swipes and a launching attack. Seeing his opposition up in the air, he takes the time to activate his mecha’s self-destruct system. He then exits the mech and kicks it toward Canis’. The opposing super exits his own mech and watches it blow up alongside Felis’.</p><p>How did this whole conflict start? What made this showdown of fate so inevitable?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EV03 – Fate To Be Decided</p><p>“Walking to and from your neighborhood, you’re faced with the sight of so many dogs, you don’t know what to do with yourself. I understand your annoyance, but now is not the time to fret over your growing hatred for <em>Canis familiaris</em>. If you want to fight back against your bitter rival, you will need to prepare yourself for that daunting task. Your opponent is so much stronger than you are, so I will equip you with the proper tools for the job. My name is Felis, the Feline Affinity. Take up my alias and go out and decide the answer to the ultimate question. The answer will depend solely on your efforts in combat. Do not let our side down!”</p><p>The cat-shaped apparition spoke to his future host as he appeared to him in his home. He was initially confused as to how he could help, but he was then told not to “worry about the state of the future, for we have that under control”.</p><p>It all started in the club. Canis’ host should not have revealed his love for dogs as he did. Felis’ host sees them as underrated, energetic balls of fur that do nary much more than make the house smell. “At least cats know what to do with the things they leave behind,” Felis’ host said. But that should not have been said, either. Little did these two know that their verbal scuffle would determine the fate of the world itself and its preferences…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EV04 – Walking Tall</p><p>Out there in a distant neighborhood seemingly lacking in human activity, two cats approach a stray children’s toy. An outside activity left behind by something that only the passage of time has seen. Quickly and without relent, the felines paw at it, watching it roll on by. Their curious disposition seems to get them to keep moving. Thus, they follow the toy until a rather dangerous stopping point stops them dead in their tracks.</p><p>The biggest Cane Corso the world has ever seen darts in front of their playing field. Startled, alarmed and perhaps even frightened, the cats run away, alarmed at the sight of their direct rivals. The dog struts its seeming supremacy throughout the porch, daring any oblivious felids to cross its path.</p><p>One did.</p><p>As quick as a bolt of lightning, the other cats couldn’t even tell what breed it was. She hit the ground running, too tired of this dog’s mess to watch any further. It all happened so fast, like a second flew by and the next minute the dog was gone.</p><p>The brave cat body checked the dog so hard it was forced to retreat. The other cats looked in its direction, not caring about the breed, and silently questioned the origin of this nameless hero.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>EV05 – Hounds A</p><p>Hours after that curious event, Felis was still in that unidentified city, this time on the left. All manner of dogs, from the four-legged to those that stood on two feet, confronted him. These were called the Hounds. Despite their numbers, Felis could smack them around with ease in no small part thanks to his Affinity. He literally kicks a few around, tosses some aside, and launches them into walls with his Affinity’s attacks.</p><p>When a particularly huge Doberman turned the corner and psychokinetically threw a car at the feline warrior, he turned around and kicked it right back over to where the dog was, taking its head off in the process when it tried to dodge the flying vehicle.</p><p>“They’re called kitty corners for a reason!”</p><p>Felis continued to run towards the direction of the other Hounds, determined to kick them to the side as well. Little did he know that they were lined up the way they were for a reason…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And that they were leading him somewhere beyond his wildest imagination.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter I-C<br/>Overture – A Fated Rivalry</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>